Buckets Of Fun
Episode 7 is a future episode of Object Overload. This is the 8th episode of the series including the reboot. Plot Cold open In this episode, Candy is poisoned due to the snake bite of last episode, causing her face to turn green. Snowglobe and Popcorn are walking together and find Candy, very sick because the snake's bite got very infected. Popcorn notices Candy's arm, which Candy asks if it makes her ugly, something she doesn't like to be. Popcorn tells Candy that she should get her infection fixed, and says that Kite knows a doctor (referencing The End of the Beginning as Kite went to the hospital in the stinger of the episode and asked the lady if she could help her). Candy says she will be fine They walk away, telling Candy to tell them if she needs anything. Candy waves, but then passes out. Meanwhile, Melony walks over to Dusty, who is watching clouds again. Melony asks if she joins him, and Dusty doesn't mind at all. Melony asks Dusty is feeling. Dusty is feeling okay, but hasn't been done anything for his team (Team Time) recently. Melony says that's nonsense, and that every player helps. Dusty thanks Melony, saying that sometimes he feels like no one likes him, and that he is scared of the eliminations. Melony says that Dusty will be the last person others will vote off. Melony walks away, but then a falling tree squishes her. Locky is asking Television who he votes for, and guesses that he voted for Toaster. Television informs Locky (who he calls her a brainiac) that Toaster is on the other team. Locky thinks the word "brainiac" means that she is smart, and is happy at Television that she is considered smart. Television is confused, but Locky says that Television is her best friend ever. Television, upset, says that, because they are on the same team and that they are both newbies doesn't mean they are friends. Locky says sorry to Television, calling her TV (which is a running gag since Set in Stone). Television tells Locky not to call him TV. Locky says it's fine, and asks if she and Television can be friends. Not much is known about this scene. Locky then tells Television to go trick people with her. Television asks what she means, and Locky tells him to follow her, walking in mid-air. Television says "meh" and follows her. Television notices a bush. Locky knocks into Television and into the bush. Locky shows Television a familiar face(s), Cherry, who despise each other. Locky tells Television what to do, which seems to be Television impersonating both cheries. Locky suggest to prank more people, but Gamey stops them. Televisions screams and runs away. Locky asks if Gamey can teleport, which he says yes to, and that it's time for the elimination. Elimination Most of the elimination scene isn't animated. Gamey says that Team Time are like locals now. The prizes were discount cards, which give one free elimination. The left cherry asks if the eliminations cost money, which Gamey says yes to. Each elimination, five dollars are drained from the contestants' bank accounts, which Globe asks "I have a bank account?" Popcorn, Casey, Melony, and Picture are the first people declared safe. Clock, Dusty, Cherry and Locky were the next contestants safe. Television (once again called TV) and Snowglobe are also safe.Candy and Globe were in the bottom 2. It is revealed that Candy is eliminated, meaning Globe is safe. Candy starts crying and so does Globe. Then, Candy is sent over to the "noob moon." Meanwhile in Prison Planet Crayon is angered that someone eliminated her, and Top Hat said he thought she went over this. The scene is unfinished. Challenge Gamey says that the next challenge is to fill a pool with water. The teams begin working on it. Trivia * This episode is confirmed to be 12 minutes long, with the first half of the episode done, but the episode never came out due to the show being rebooted. * The details of the episode were shown by XanyLeaves' DA Account. * It was revealed that T69SAnimations rebooted the episode and turned it into a spoiler video after Xany Leaves emailed him the script. * People rumored that Casey would move to Team Tune, although it's been proven false. * XanyLeaves posted a video on his channel called "Watching Object Overload Episode 7" and it showed how far he did on the episode. Click here to find out more. Category:Episodes where Team Time won the challenge